Crônica do Amor
by Liz Bowen
Summary: Ninguém ama outra pessoa pelas qualidades que ela tem, caso contrário os honestos, simpáticos e não fumantes teriam uma fila de pretendentes batendo a porta." Baseado em "Crônica do Amor", de Arnaldo Jabor


****

Crônica do amor

**Resumo: **Ninguém ama outra pessoa pelas qualidades que ela tem, caso contrário os honestos, simpáticos e não fumantes teriam uma fila de pretendentes batendo a porta. Baseado em _Crônica do Amor,_ de Arnaldo Jabor

**N/A:** bem, não sei muito o que falar dessa fic. A idéia dela surgiu quando uma amiga me mostrou esse texto, e conforme lia eu imaginava direto as cenas, mas levei mais de uma semana para escrever, porque revezava entre ela e Teens' Life, sem contar as aulas, e admito, também meu vício por The Sims ;x vou tentar parar com isso, prometo, tanto que eu prometi para mim mesma que não jogaria de novo até terminar essa short, e aparentemente eu consegui o/ enfim, ela ficou mais do que eu imagina, acho que me empolguei um pouco demais… mas espero que tenha ficado boa, e claro, espero reviews, ah, qual é? Eu nunca cobrei nenhuma :p

* * *

**O amor não é chegado a fazer contas, não obedece à razão. O verdadeiro amor acontece por empatia, por magnetismo, por conjunção estelar. **

_- Senhorita Evans. Ajude o senhor Potter com seus cálculos estrelares, ele parece estar tendo dificuldades em se concentrar. – pede a professora de astronomia. James estava desde o começo da aula fazendo brincadeiras, rindo e conversando com Black._

_A garota suspira resignada, mas vai sentar com o garoto. Ela não poderia desobedecer a um professor. Potter ao vê-la sentar ao seu lado abre um sorriso galante._

_- Sem gracinhas Potter. – Lily informa em tom mandão, antes que ele possa abrir a boca para dizer algo._

_- Você quem manda, Evans. – ele diz ainda com o mesmo sorriso, e não fala mais nada até o final da aula, fica apenas a observando de perto. Nunca havia realmente reparado na colega ruiva._

**Ninguém ama outra pessoa porque ela é educada, veste-se bem e é fã do Caetano. Isso são só referenciais. **

_- Dá para abaixar esse volume? – pede uma ruiva a beira de um ataque de nervos, vestindo um roupão por cima do pijama, os cabelos emaranhados e presos de qualquer jeito, a um grupo de garotos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Existem pessoas que querem dormir no castelo._

_O garoto de olhos cinza nem deu bola para ela, assim como fez o baixinho gordinho. O loiro mais alto a olhou como quem pede desculpas. Ela deu um sorriso leve para o amigo. Já o moreno de olhos castanhos levanta e vai em direção a ela._

_- Não gosta das _Esquisitonas,_ Evans? – pergunta de frente para ela, os braços cruzados na altura do peito, a olhando com a sobrancelha erguida, e um sorriso debochado brincando nos lábios._

_- Não tenho nada contra. – ela diz simplesmente. – Apenas abaixe esse volume. Posso ouvir o som lá de cima. – ela aponta para as escadas. – Tenham uma boa noite. – e vira as costas, indo em direção aos dormitórios._

_- Hey, Evans! – Potter chama. Ela cruza os braços e vira para ele com a cara emburrada. – Gostei do visual. – ele ri, e ela bufa pisando duro pelas escadas._

**Ama-se pelo cheiro, pelo mistério, pela paz que o outro lhe dá, ou pelo tormento que provoca. **

_Primavera do quinto ano. O Marotos estavam sentados perto de uma árvore, no gramado de Hogwarts, rindo, e fazendo palhaçadas como sempre._

_Potter deita preguiçosamente para trás, e então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Evans, que estava correndo em direção às amigas, não viu o moreno deitar, e tropeçou nele, caindo por cima dele._

_- Oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto muito! Você está bem? – ela pergunta preocupada, se ajoelhando e ajudando o rapaz a se levantar. Então ela percebe que era ele, mas sua expressão não muda. Pode não suportar o rapaz, mas ainda sim fica preocupada._

_- Eu… estou… - ele diz ajeitando os óculos no rosto. Os demais Marotos apenas observando em silêncio, com sorrisos no rosto. – Lily… Evans? – ele logo corrige ao ver ela torcer o nariz._

_- Sim. – Lily revira os olhos. – Machuquei você? – pergunta em um tom menos preocupado agora._

_- Nem um pouco. – ele diz com um sorriso bobo. O vento carregando o perfume dela diretamente para o seu nariz, o fazendo sorrir mais ainda._

_- Bom. – Lily diz, e rapidamente levanta, e corre em direção às amigas, que observavam a cena rindo. James, ainda rindo bobamente, vira de volta para os Marotos, que caem na gargalhada._

_- Eu ainda vou ter ela, vocês vão ver. – ele diz confiante._

_- Claro que vai, Prongs! – Sirius sarcástico, batendo no ombro dele._

**Ama-se pelo tom de voz, pela maneira que os olhos piscam, pela fragilidade que se revela quando menos se espera. **

_Lily estava na biblioteca junto de Marlene. As duas estão aproveitando o final da tarde livre para terminar um dever de Transfiguração. Mas nenhuma das duas parece muito concentrada no dever, e sim muito mais interessadas em contar as novidades dos últimos dias._

_James entra na biblioteca emburrado e entediado. Onde já se viu um Maroto numa biblioteca em plena tarde livre? Mas Remus insistiu que ele fosse pegar um livro para ele. Para quê, James não sabia, afinal, seria noite de lua cheia nesse dia. Andou por algumas prateleiras, procurando, um tanto desatento, o tal livro. Foi quando a viu. Não, essa não foi a primeira vez que ele a via, lógico que não, já estudam juntos há mais de seis anos. Mas cada vez parecia a primeira. Cada vez notava algo que não havia percebido ainda. Parou, então, atrás de uma estante, perto da mesa dela e da amiga. Podia a ver pelas frestas entre os livros. Ele adorava isso, olhá-la sem que ela soubesse, pois era quando ela agia como ela mesma, sendo natural, doce, e não tentando passar uma imagem de alguém forte, ou até mesmo rabugenta._

_A delicadeza que ela segura a pena, e a suavidade com que ela a passa pelo pergaminho, fazendo anotações. Ou o modo como coloca a franja para trás da orelha quando ela cai no rosto. O movimento das mãos enquanto fala, e a risada, que para ele parece como música, mesmo que para os outros soe bastante desafina. Sem falar dos olhos verdes, esses não têm como se descrever. Ele se perde no tempo a observando em segredo._

_- Prongs? – James vira num pulo, e então fecha a cara ao ver Black._

_- O que foi? – pergunta mal humorado._

_- Você sumiu há mais de meia hora, cara, era só pegar o livro. O que estava fazendo? – o outro pergunta olhando para o vão em que James olhava, mas logo Potter para na frente._

_- Nada, só pensando… - ele diz pegando o livro, e puxando o outro para fora. Sirius viu o que James olhava, e não conseguiu conter um sorriso divertido, ao ver o amigo ficar da cor dos cabelos da garota por ser pego distraído._

**Você ama aquela petulante. Você escreveu dúzias de cartas que ela não respondeu, você deu flores que ela deixou a seco. **

_- Prongs, vamos, temos treino de Quadribol daqui meia hora. – Fala Sirius impaciente, descendo as escadas do dormitório, para James, que está em uma mesa escrevendo em um pergaminho._

_- Só um instante. - ele diz concentrado. – Pronto. – levanta, enrola o papel e se dirige a sua coruja, que estava esperando na janela. – Você sabe aonde levar. – diz para ela, que pia, e voa janela a fora._

_- Evans, de novo? – Sirius pergunta como se fosse a milésima vez._

_- Sempre. – responde com o sorriso bobo._

_-Ela nem lê essas cartas, cara! Não sei porque você ainda insiste. – Black comenta, e se estica para pegar algo sobre uma prateleira. – Reconhece isso? – pergunta mostrando um ramo de rosas, que devia ser belíssimo, quando estavam vivas. – As que você mandou semana passada. – ele mesmo responde quando o outro revira os olhos. – Estou te avisando, está perdendo seu tempo._

_- Você acha isso, caro Pad's, você acha. Um dia ela vai aceitar alguma coisa, é só ter paciência. – James sorri confiante. – Mas só para garantir, vamos logo antes que ela receba essa última carta. – e ele foram rindo para o treino._

**Você gosta de rock e ela de chorinho, você gosta de praia e ela tem alergia a sol, você abomina Natal e ela detesta o Ano Novo, nem no ódio vocês combinam. Então? **

_O casal mais comentado, e também o que mais recebeu apostas, de Hogwarts finalmente está junto. O que não quer dizer que ainda não tenham brigas e discuções._

_- De jeito nenhum! – reclama a ruiva ao namorado._

_- Por que não, Lily? Não vai ter ninguém lá, só nós dois, o sol e o mar. – James diz de um modo romântico, o que fez com que ela revirasse os olhos._

_- Por isso mesmo!_

_- Achei que já tivesse superado isso de ter que ficar comigo. – ele fala pensativo._

_- Não isso, James. Sol, mar… essas coisas. – ela diz, e ele não entende, então ela explica como se falasse com uma criança. – Não sei se você já reparou, mas minha pele é muito branca, não posso pegar muito sol, ainda mais forte como no litoral._

_- Ah, qual é, Lily? Vamos, vai ser divertido, e a gente pode dormir o dia todo e passar as noites acordados, e eu não vou me importar nem um pouco de passar protetor solar em você toda hora. – ele diz malicioso. – Sem falar que você me obrigou a comemorar o Natal, mesmo sabendo que eu não queria._

_- Natal é uma data linda! E você me fez comemorar o Ano Novo. – ela retruca. – E o pior, com você, os outros Marotos e cd's de rock trouxa. Acho que estamos quites._

_Agora foi a vez dele de revirar os olhos. Mas não discutiu, apenas passou o braço pelos ombros dela, quase a puxando para o colo dele._

**Então, que ela tem um jeito de sorrir que o deixa imobilizado, o beijo dela é mais viciante do que LSD, você adora brigar com ela e ela adora implicar com você. Isso tem nome. **

_- Não vai ceder, não é? – ele sussurra no ouvido dela, ainda tentando a convencer sobre a praia._

_- Nunca. – ela diz firme, e com um sorriso lindo, aquele que o fez perder a noção de tudo. – nem você, não é?_

_- Nunca. – ele a imita, a puxando para um beijo. Ela vira o rosto, ainda sorrindo. – O que foi?_

_- Greve. – ela diz simplesmente, sentando para o lado, e sorrindo triunfante para ele._

_- Como assim!? – ele pergunta sem entender._

_- Nada de beijos até você parar com essa idéia ridícula. – ela chantageia._

_- Não tem nada de ridícula. E isso não é justo ruivinha. – ele diz indo devagar para cima dela, que não mostra resistência._

_- Ei! Ruivinha não! Me faz parecer menor e mais ruiva do que eu já sou! – ela diz indignada, colocando as mãos sobre a boca dele, que já estava tentando a beijar de novo._

_- Eu consideraria isso um elogio. – ele ri dela, que bufa. – Ruivinha. – e ela continua com a cara fechada. – Minha ruivinha. – sussurra de novo ao ouvido dela, a fazendo se arrepiar. – Eu te amo._

_- Idiota. – ela reclama, e enfim o puxa para o beijo._

**Você ama aquele cafajeste. Ele diz que vai e não liga, ele veste o primeiro trapo que encontra no armário. Ele não emplaca uma semana nos empregos, está sempre duro, e é meio galinha. Ele não tem a menor vocação para príncipe encantado e ainda assim você não consegue despachá-lo. **

_- Por onde você andou? – Lily exige saber, com as mãos na cintura, parada em frente ao namorado no Salão Principal, onde toda a escola podia assistir a mais um round._

_James estava extremamente escabelado, parecendo que vestiu a primeira roupa que achou pelo chão do quarto (e foi o que ele vestiu), a cara amassada, e os óculos tortos no rosto._

_- Eu estava dormindo. – ele diz, e logo boceja._

_- Olá, James. – Narcisa Black passa por eles, sorrindo sedutoramente para o Maroto, e sem nem parecer notar a garota. Que ela tinha uma queda enorme por James Lily sabia, mas desde quando o cumprimentava daquele jeito logo pela manhã?_

_- Explique-se! – ela ordena. Os outros Marotos saem de perto, e o "público" ouve atentamente._

_- Explicar o que? – ele pergunta confuso. Realmente acabara de acordar, ainda estava meio fora de ponto, mas a ruiva não via isso._

_- Como o que? – ela diz indignada. – Você desapareceu ontem a tarde, e agora a vagabunda da Black aparece e o cumprimenta como se vocês fossem íntimos! E ainda me pergunta o que aconteceu? EU quem tenho que perguntar isso!_

_- Não aconteceu nada Lily. – ele revira os olhos. – Eu só tive treino de Quadribol até tarde, estava cansado e fui direto dormir._

**Quando a mão dele toca na sua nuca, você derrete feito manteiga. Ele toca gaita na boca, adora animais e escreve poemas. Por que você ama este cara? **

_- Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – ela praticamente berra. – Eu não sou idiota, e você já deveria saber disso, Potter!_

_Ao ouvirem o sobrenome dele, ficou claro que a coisa era séria._

_- Quer saber a verdade então, _Evans?_ – ele fala no mesmo tom. – Toma._

_Ele tira um pedaço de pergaminho do bolso e joga para ela. Lily pega irritada o papel, e lê. Sua primeira expressão foi de surpresa, então emocionada, e enfim arrependida. Aquele era o poema mais lindo que ela já havia lido._

_- Era isso que eu fiquei fazendo. Até tarde da noite. Por isso que sumi. – ele diz mais calmo. – Eu queria fazer surpresa, mas você é desconfiada demais Lily!_

_- Surpresa? – ela pergunta confusa._

_- Amanhã vamos fazer quatro meses juntos. – ele diz como se fosse lógico. – Não acredito que logo você havia esquecido! – ele ri debochado._

_- Não, eu não esqueci! – ela mente, mas todos perceberam, então ela acaba rindo. – Me desculpa?_

_- Claro que sim. – ele diz sorrindo, e então a puxa pela cintura e a beija, fazendo com que várias garotas queiram se vingar furiosamente da ruiva._

**Não pergunte pra mim. Você é inteligente. Lê livros, revistas, jornais. Gosta dos filmes dos irmãos Coen e do Robert Altman, mas sabe que uma boa comédia romântica também tem seu valor. **

_- O que acha desses? – pergunta Lily, sentando ao lado do agora noivo, James, e mostrando uma série de filmes variados._

_- Ah, não sei… não estou com muita vontade de ver filmes. – ele resmunga._

_- Deixa de ser birrento! – ela reclama. – Vamos ver uma comedia romântica, então. Talvez desse você não reclame._

_- Se tem "romântica" no nome, pode ter quase certeza de que vou reclamar. – ele diz rindo._

_- Estamos invertendo papéis aqui? Achei que a chata fosse eu! – ela diz divertida, mas colocando o filme._

_- Você nunca deixou nem vai deixar de ser chata. – ele diz a abraçando pelos ombros, enquanto ela revira os olhos. – Mas eu posso aceitar isso. – eles riem._

_- O que vai ser de nós? Dois chatos! Daqui a pouco nem Sirius vai nos agüentar mais! – ela diz rindo, e dando _play_ no filme._

**É bonita. Seu cabelo nasceu para ser sacudido num comercial de xampu e seu corpo tem todas as curvas no lugar. Independente, emprego fixo, bom saldo no banco. Gosta de viajar, de música, tem loucura por computador e seu **_**fettuccine ao pesto¹**_** é imbatível. **

_- Eu adorei esse lugar! – Lily diz com um enorme sorriso, largando o almoço na mesa. Eles haviam isso passar uns dias numa cabana, perto de uma reserva florestal, como lua-de-mel._

_- Praia você não quer nem saber, mas vir para o meio do mato é o máximo? – ele pergunta divertido, dando um selinho na esposa, e sentando ao lado dela na mesa._

_- Isso nem eu entendo. – ela ri._

_Lily estava vestindo apenas um roupão grande demais para ela. Haviam acabado de acordar, mas como (quase) sempre, ela parecia saída de uma capa de revista. E James não cansava de pensar isso. Ela era linda, e era dele. Como ele havia dito que seria. Ele a amava, e disso ninguém ousava duvidar. A não ser a própria Lily, em momentos de raiva._

_- Lily? – ela apenas levanta os olhos verdes para o marido. – Casa comigo? – ele pergunta convicto._

_- James, acho que já somos casados. – ela diz revirando os olhos, sorrindo._

_- Eu sei. – ele sorri. – Mas é para mostrar para todos que não vou deixar você escapar._

_Ela tem um ataque de risos, aquele que soa terrivelmente desafinado para todos, mas para ele é o melhor fundo musical._

**Você tem bom humor, não pega no pé de ninguém e adora sexo. Com um currículo desse, criatura, por que está sem um amor? **(o que não é exatamente o caso deles :P)

_Lily acorda cedo da manhã, mais cedo do que ela esperava, mas não poderia ser de um modo melhor. James estava deitado sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço apaixonada e sedutoramente._

_- Você não cansa, não? – ela pergunta rindo, lembrando da noite bastante… agitada que teve com o marido._

_- Nunca. – ele também ri, respirando no pescoço dela, a fazendo se arrepiar mais ainda._

_Como ela poderia acordar de mau humor com alguém assim? A resposta é nunca! Ela andava muito melhor humorada desde que os dois descobriram a vida em baixo dos cobertores juntos._

_- Nem eu. – ela diz e rola por cima dela, num beijo afogueado, quase fazendo os dois rolarem para fora da cama. Pode-se dizer que o resto da manhã foi muito bem ocupada._

**Ah, o amor, essa raposa. Quem dera o amor não fosse um sentimento, mas uma equação matemática: eu linda + você inteligente = dois apaixonados. Não funciona assim. Amar não requer conhecimento prévio nem consulta ao SPC. Ama-se justamente pelo que o Amor tem de indefinível.**

_- Imagine, - começou James, sentado ao lado da mulher grávida, uma barriga grande demais para o tamanho dela. – a junção de você e eu. Essa criança será perfeita!_

_- É o que eu espero. – ela ri. – Mas eu vou amá-lo não interessa como ele seja!_

_- Mesmo que ele tenha quatro olhos, três pernas e meia, um braço mais longo que o outro e unhas roxas? – James pergunta rindo._

_- Você realmente não pensou algo assim do nosso filho, não é? – pergunta ela, entrando na brincadeira. – Mas é claro que vou amá-lo de qualquer jeito. Afinal, eu amo você. – completa sorrindo, e alisando a barriga._

_- Ei! Eu sou perfeito! – ele diz erguendo a cabeça bem alto, como se exibindo._

_- Claro que não é! Olha esse seu cabelo! Parece mais um porco espinho!_

_- Nosso filho vai ter o cabelo igualzinho! – ele sorri convencido._

_- Eu realmente espero que não. – ela ri, brincando com ele. – Mas ele nascendo lindo como eu, eu já fico satisfeita._

_- Depois eu quem sou convencido! – ele ri, beijando suavemente a mulher, e depois a barriga._

**Honestos existem aos milhares, generosos têm às pencas, bons motoristas e bons pais de família, tá assim, ó! Mas ninguém consegue ser do jeito que o amor da sua vida é! Pense nisso. Pedir é a maneira mais eficaz de merecer. É a contingência maior de quem precisa.**

_- Durma bem, Harry. – James diz sorrindo bobamente para o filho enquanto o coloca para dormir no berço. Quase tão bobo quanto fica quando olha para Lily._

_A ruiva estava parada em silêncio na porta do quarto, observando o moreno babar pelo filho, com um sorriso no rosto. Os homens de sua vida. Como ela chegou ao ponto de praticamente impor a ela mesma que James não era o homem certo para ela? Com certeza essa seria a maior burrada de sua vida. Alguém consegue imaginar eles separados? Não, acho que ninguém mesmo. Eles são perfeitos, mesmo com todas as diferenças. Se encaixam feito peças de quebra-cabeça. Como ela não viu isso antes? Mas agora tudo estava completo, perfeito, assim como eles, e ela não cansa de pensar isso._

_Quem dera viver esse amor mil vezes._

* * *

**Nota final: **Alguém realmente acha que ele não tem vocação para príncipe encantado? Eu queria mudar aquela parte, mas ai ia fugir do ponto :P

¹ _fettuccine ao pesto_ é uma comida, algo como uma macarronada mais incrementada. Eu não sabia o que era, então fui pesquisar. Quem sabia, desculpe minha ignorância :P

Acho que era só isso.

Beijo, beijo :*


End file.
